indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Mansion/Roof and Terraces
'Roof and Terraces' *A terrace – at ground level – just off the lawns.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-2899-5), p. 92 (Possibly the one leading from the parlour?) *The back patio – butterflies with wings of bold orange and black massed like a fanciful army on the purple spires of a bush that fountained just beyond the west corner of the stone patio. Tables were laid out in the space.Divided in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3506-1), p. 169 *The rear patio just off the kitchen.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3443-3), p. 162 *"The wide stone terrace held tables already loaded with food and shaded by umbrellas, and the gardens exploded with color and scent. The monster grill Roarke had conquered – mostly - looked formidable.."Possession in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14867-1), p.10 *They sat at a white-draped table, with candles flickering prettily against the late summer eveningTreachery in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5385-0), p. 26 on the terrace on the main level, rear, section two,Treachery in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5385-0), p. 25 *Garden terrace off the parlour (Level 1) – constructed of stones of various shapes, sizes and tones. There were two glass and iron tables set among pots where flowers flooded or dwarf trees speared. The evening sun spilled through a trellis wild with vines and vivid blue blossoms.Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7531-8299-7), p. 224 *Side terrace through the parlour.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3552-9), p. 152 *West terrace, first level.Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3499-6), p. 132 *The roof terraceRapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 193 where Mavis' party was held was just “down the wide corridor from the library”,Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 194 and on a floor below Eve’s office.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 212 It has a roof that can be opened if the weather is rightRapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 197 and wide double doors.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 199 *The domed roof garden was decorated with dwarf trees, lush blooms that speared and spilled out of pots, a fountain that gurgled in a pool where exotic fish flashed like wet jewels. The wall that circled this section of the roof was carved with winged fairies.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 54 A long padded chaiseSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 58 and table/chairs.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 60 (Same as above?) *The rooftop terrace with its little pool and sweeping view of the city.Treachery in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5385-0), p. 25 (Same as the two above?) *The elevator opened on roof terrace with its glass dome, stone rail and padded chaise.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-0890-4), pp. 53, 54 'Solarium/Conservatory' *The solarium at the top of the house with its potted trees, musical fountain, and glass wall that looked out at New York.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3685-1), p. 256 *The conservatory was at the top of the house - the lights of the city twinkled and and gleamed beyond black glass, and a cheerful fire crackled away.Born in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3680-0), p. 53 **The solarium was on a lower levelRapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 247 (than her bedroom - not definitely on the lower level). Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 247 (YANNI?) *The solarium with its exotic plants and trees, the sparkling waterfalls, and chattering birds; a curved glass wall that looked out at New York.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3407-7), p. 165 There was a lush indoor lagoon just off the solarium, with a stone seatGlory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3407-7), p. 171 and jets that made the water bubble and spewGlory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3407-7), p. 173. *The lagoon – dark water walled in genuine stone - was framed with fragrant flowers.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 247 Under an arbour of wildly blooming wisteria was a long padded bench.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 250 References